


Broken

by Cosmicphandom2k16



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmicphandom2k16/pseuds/Cosmicphandom2k16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Alice and Frank Longbottom are tortured into Insanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

A quick drabble for you all. The idea came to me after reading an excerpt of 'The Closed Ward' OotP.

"Crucio," screamed Bellatrix.

"NO! Please stop!" screamed Alice Longbottom. "Please, we don't know."

"Don't lie to me! Where is the Dark Lord?"

"I told you, we don't know!" sobbed Alice.

Again she was hit with the torture curse. Alice writhed in agony. Her very bones felt as if they were aflame. Then it stopped. Alice lay sobbing, it felt like it had lasted an eternity. All the while, Frank had tried to scream, but all he could do was weep as he watched his wife.

"So, you goin' to give up the information we want?" sneered Barty Crouch Jr as he poked his wand into Frank's ribs.

"Honest, we don't know what's happened to him, I swear," pleaded Frank desperately.

"LIAR!" screamed Bellatrix.

This time it was Frank's turn. He writhed and screamed in pain. Frank wished death would just come and take him.

"STOP IT, PLEASE STOP IT, WE KNOW NOTHING," screamed Alice over the top of her husband's agonised screams.

Alice was hit again, this time by Bellatrix's husband Rodolphus Lestrange. His torture lasted much longer than that of his wife. The sound of the pair of Aurors screaming was enough to last in anyone consciences but not these four. Bellatrix cackled louder and louder the more the pair screamed. She took absolute pleasure in making these two young people hurt.

"Now who is ready to tell me where the Dark Lord is?" questioned Rastaban Lestrange loudly.

But neither could coherently reply. Both Aurors lay on the floor sobbing with pain. All Alice could think about at this point was her son, Neville. The rate it was going she wasn't going to live long enough to see her son grow up, this heartened Alice's sobs more. Right now she was terrified.

"Well speak up filth!" spat Barty as he kicked Frank in the ribs.

"I swear I don't know," gasped Frank.

"CRUCIO!" screamed Bellatrix again.

Again Frank writhed in pain. Alice tried to slowly move and retrieve her wand, but Rodolphus had seen her and kicked her wand further away and then hit her with the curse again. Both Frank and Alice after a while stopped feeling the pain so much, they were both ready to welcome death. But death never came. The torture went on for hours, punctuated by questions of where Lord Voldemort had gone that night in Godric's Hollow after murdering Lily and James Potter. But of course the only person who even had an inkling was Albus Dumbledore.

Next thing Alice knew she had a heavy weight on her chest and she felt a sharp pricking sensation on her neck. Bellatrix was now sat astride with a dagger pointing at Alice's throat.

"Where is he?" hissed Bellatrix.

But Alice couldn't reply. Fear had paralysed her.

"I said where is he?" screeched Bellatrix again.

This time she was off of Alice in a flash and pointing her wand at her again.

"Crucio," Bellatrix yelled.

At the same time Rastaban had also said the same, his wand trained on Frank. Rodolphus joined his wife and Barty joined Rastaban, two wands pointed on both Aurors. Finally they just stopped screaming, they had no voices left to scream. They managed to move their heads enough to look at each other's pale tear stained faces, both of them hazy with pain, both looking distorted and out of shape. They tried to move their arms to reach for each other, but it was no good, they were both hit again, both by two wands. It was too much to take, they broke. The pain of it all drove them insane. Totally and utterly.


End file.
